Marry me
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: "Ini dimana?" Gumamku sambil melihat sekelilingku. Tempat apa ini? Kupandarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling tempatku berdiri sekarang. Sebuah taman dengan pepohonan rindang menerpa pengelihatanku. Sinar matahari yang cukup terik namun sejuk menerpa tubuhku. Aku bingung sebenarnya dimana aku berada. Happy Reading Minna :D


**Marry Me**

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho

**My Inspiration** : Ellengarden - Marry me

**Pair :** Shinichi & Ran

**Genre **: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat), OC, AU, typo or miss typo, gaje, abal, dan sebangsanya. **Shinichi POV**

"Blablabla" = normal story

_"Blablabla" = flashback mode_

**Summary :**"Ini dimana?" Gumamku sambil melihat sekelilingku. Tempat apa ini? Kupandarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling tempatku berdiri sekarang. Sebuah taman dengan pepohonan rindang menerpa pengelihatanku. Sinar matahari yang cukup terik namun sejuk menerpa tubuhku. Aku bingung sebenarnya dimana aku berada.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Tringtong.. ~

~ Tringtong... ~

"Ini dimana?" Gumamku sambil melihat sekelilingku. Tempat apa ini? Ku pandarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Sebuah taman dengan pepohonan rindang menerpa pengelihatanku. Sinar matahari yang cukup terik namun sejuk menerpa tubuhku. Aku bingung sebenarnya dimana ini.

Kuberjalan mencari dimana suara lonceng itu terdengar. Saat ku melewati sungai kecil, kulihat diriku mengenakan kemeja biru langit, celana hitam, sepatu kulit warnanya senada dengan celanaku. Kutetap melangkahkan kakiku mencari asal suara lonceng itu. Kuberharap bisa menemukan orang yang bisa kutanya dimanakah ini sebenarnya.

Setelah kuberjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya aku berdiri di depan sebuah gereja kecil namun indah dengan hiasan bunga di sana-sini.

"Sepertinya sedang ada upacara pernikahan." Gumamku pelan. Kulihat pintu gereja terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang pengantin baru yang berbahagia.

Cukup banyak orang yang melihat pasangan pengantin tersebut. Kucoba melihat dari dekat. Perasaanku mengatakan harus melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ran!?" Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat gadis impianku berdiri dan tersenyum bahagia seperti sinar matahari di sampingnya. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini.

Mana mungkin dia bersanding dengan"nya"?

Perasanku sesak tidak karuan dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku. Kuingat dulu dia merupakan idola di SMU-ku semasa sekolah dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Hey!" Tepukan ringan di bahuku menyadarkan lamunanku._

_"Dari tadi melamun aja. Melamunin apaan sih?" Kulihat pemuda berkulit tan dengan seragam sekolah yang duduk disebelahku._

_"Terserahku mau melamun apa, Heiji." Kataku tak peduli dengan pemuda yang duduk disampingku. Kuarahkan pandanganku yang berada tak jauh dengan pengelihatanku._

_Gadis yang kuperhatikan berambut coklat panjang dengan mata violet yang indah sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya._

_"Hoo kau sedang memperhatikan 'Nona Mouri' itu ya?" Tanya Heiji langsung mengenai sasaran. Aku cuma menahan diriku untuk tidak terkejut. _

_"Apa kau mau kuperkenalkan? Dia itu teman SMP-nya Kazuha." Lanjut Heiji dengan seringai diwajahnya. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain berharap tidak ada yang tau wajahku sedang merona tipis begini._

_"Heiji-kun!" Seru seorang gadis berkuncir kuda dengan pita di kuncirannya bersama gadis ya__n__g da__ri__tadi kulihat mendekat kearah sini. Gawat!_

_"Mou~ Kazuha-chan jangan teriak begitu. Malu tau." Ucap gadis itu saat sudah berada di tempatku._

_"Dasar. Dari kecil tidak berubah." Kata Heiji sambil menyentil kening Kazuha._

_"Ittai~" Rintih Kazuha pelan._

_"Mou~ Heiji-baka. Sakit tau!" Kata Kazuha sambil memegang keningnya._

_"Oh ya Ran! Ini kuperkenalkan, H__attori H__eiji-baka ini teman masa kecilku sekaligus pa__, pa__carku." Kata Kazuha sudah merona saat mengatakannya._

_"Salam kenal Hattori-kun. Namaku Mouri Ran. Oh ya namamu siapa?" Ucap gadis yang daritadi menarik perhatianku._

_"Namaku Kudo Shinichi." Ucapku santai padahal dalam hati gugup melihat dirinya._

_"Salam kenal ya Kudo-kun, Hattori-kun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis kearahku._

_"Salam kenal juga Mouri-san." Ucapku agak gugup saat melihat senyumnya yang manis._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu saat pertama kali ku mengenal Ran, gadis idola di SMU-ku. Dia tidak hanya cantik, namun fisiknya juga tidak kalah kuatnya. Dia merupakan ketua karate di sekolahku dan sering memenangkan kejuaran lainnya. Kupandang dia dengan mempelai prianya yang aku juga mengenalnya.

Dia itu Tomoaki Araide. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa Ran berakhir dengan senpai-ku itu. Memang kabarnya saat dulu Araide-senpai sempat menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi aku tidak ingat apakah pernyataannya diterima atau tidak. Kucoba untuk mengingatnya namun yang ada terasa pusing dikepalaku.

Kulihat mereka yang sedang bercengkrama dengan banyak orang. Aku memilih mundur ke belakang untuk menetralkan perasaanku. Aku merasa ini masih aneh namun terasa nyata juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo Kudo-kun!" Sebuah suara lembut membuatku sadar dan terkejutnya aku melihat gadis impianku sekarang berada di depanku.

"Hallo emm, Tomoaki-san." Kataku kikuk dengan gadis yang sudah tak mungkin kuraih lagi.

"Ahahaha.. Kudo-kun, rasanya agak aneh ya memanggilku dengan nama keluarga baruku." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya. Dimataku dia sangat manis.

'Nyut.' Dadaku sesak seakan paru-paruku berhenti bekerja. Kucoba menetralkan perasaanku yang tak menentu ini.

"Kalau gitu maunya dipanggil apa?" Kataku sambil tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

"Hahaha.. Panggil Ran saja. Emm.. Gomen~ aku lupa nama kecilmu." Ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Jujur saja perasaanku sesak sekali. Dia bahkan tak mengingat nama kecilku.

"Kalau gitu perkenalan lagi ya. Namaku Kudo Shinichi, salam kenal Tomoaki Ran." Ucapku tersenyum getir mengingat gadis yang didepanku sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Hehehe salam kenal Shinichi." Katanya padaku.

"Dan makasih mau hadir dalam upacara pernikahanku." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tersenyum hangat padaku. Kulihat dia sangat cantik dengan balutan baju pengantin itu apalagi dengan senyumannya yang manis menambah kesanku untuknya "The Angel".

"Iya. Makasih juga sudah mau mengundangku kemari. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Heiji dan Toyama? Apa mereka tidak ada?" Tanyaku lagi padanya.

"Hmm mereka tidak bisa datang saat ini. Tapi mereka akan datang ke presepsi pernikahanku besok. Oh ya, apa Shinichi-kun juga akan datang?" Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap. Oh Tuhan. Aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan melihat ini, apalagi melihatnya lagi bersamanya.

"Hmm.. Aku.."

"Ran!" Seru seseorang memotong ucapanku dan berlari kearahku dan Ran.

"Rupanya kau disini?" Lanjutnya yang menatap heran kearahku.

"Aah.. Aku lupa. Perkenalkan ini suamiku, Araide." Kata Ran memperkenalkan suaminya padaku.

"Salam kenal, saya Kudo Shinichi." Kataku sambil mencoba berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Salam kenal, Kudo-san." Katanya tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tangan padaku. Aah ini cukup menyiksaku mengingat dia ini sudah resmi menjadi suami Ran. Yah memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia mungkin tidak mengenalku karena saat dulu sekolah aku tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Ano~ Aku mau melayani tamu yang lain. Tidak apa aku tinggal?" Tanya Ran padaku.

"Tidak apa, aku juga mau pulang." Pamitku pada keduanya.

"Kok cepatnya?" Serunya padaku.

"Aku masih ada urusan." Kataku padanya.

"Tapi kalo tidak sibuk maukan datang lagi?"

"Ya. Akan kupikirkan. Hm. Selamat ya buat kalian, semoga bahagia." Ucapku tersenyum sebisaku.

"Makasih." Ucap mereka berdua. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat itu. Perlahan ku berjalan, namun kupercepat langkahku agar benar-benar meninggalkan tempat menyesakkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kusadari sekarang aku berada di sungai yang saat ku lewati untuk mencari tau dimanakah aku berada. Aku menyandarkan diri pada tepi jembatan kecil sungai itu

Kenapa? Harusnya aku mengingat semuanya. Tapi kenapa tak satupun kuingat sebelumnya dan hanya mengingat awal bertemu saja. Apalagi tentang pernyataan Araide-senpai pada Ran? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya.

'Tees.' Kurasakan air jatuh ke telapak tanganku. Ck. Aku lemah sekali! Menangis seperti ini sangatlah memalukan!

Andai saja mungkin saat itu aku yang lebih dulu menyatakannya, pasti aku-lah yang bisa ada di kehidupan berikutnya.

"RAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-chan.. Bangun.. Tou-chan!" Sebuah suara khas anak kecil memenuhi pendengaranku. Kucoba membuka mataku dan kulihat sosok anak perempuan berumur 3 tahun berada diatas tubuhku.

"Ne~ tou-chan mimpi buluk ya? Laika jadi takut tadi, apaagi tadi tou-chan menangis dan manggil-manggil kaa-chan." Gadis kecil ini langsung memelukku. Aku masih bingung kenapa aku berada disini? Bukankah tadi aku lagi ada di jembatan sungai kecil ya?

"Raika-chan? Ada apa?" Sebuah suara lembut yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam. Sejenak ku terpaku melihat seorang wanita yang kucintai yang baru tadi kulihat bersanding dengan yang lain?

"Ran?!"

"Kaa-chan. Tadi tou-chan menangis dan manggil-manggil kaa-chan. Laika jadi takut ada apa-apa cama tou-chan." Kata gadis kecil yang kuketahui Raika ini menatap ke arah Ran. Berarti yang kualami tadi adalah mimpi?

"Tou-chan sakit demam karena tertular dari Raika-chan kan? Lain kali jangan susah dibilangin kaa-chan biar ga cepat sakit dan menular ke tou-chan." Nasehat Ran yang mulai berjalan mendekatiku dan Raika.

"Hmm, maafin Laika ya tou-chan. Gala-gala Laika, tou-chan jadi cakit begini?" Ucap Raika dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ku elus punggung kecilnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Tou-chan tidak apa-apa kok. Tou-chan kan sayang sama Raika. Jadi tou-chan akan merawat Raika dan begitu juga kaa-chan kan?" Kataku pada gadis kecil ini.

"Laika cayang tou-chan dan kaa-chan." Raika langsung memelukku. Kulihat Ran mendekatiku dan Raika yang masih memelukku dan kemudian ikut memelukku dan Raika.

"Kami juga sayang Raika." Ucap Ran sambil memeluk kami. Kupeluk kedua orang yang kusayangi.

Aku merasa beruntung yang tadi kualami hanyalah mimpi. Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau yang tadi kualami merupakan kenyataan. Tak akan kubiarkan kebahagiaan kecil ini berakhir. Akan kulindungi masa depanku bersama keluarga kecilku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Owari~**

.

.

.

.

.

**~Omake~**

.

.

"Ne~ Raika-chan keluar dulu ya. Kaa-chan mau periksa tou-chan dulu." Kata Ran pada gadis kecilku itu.

"Iya. Laika tunggu di luang makan ya." Kata Raika sambil turun dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ne~ Shinichi? Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Ran khawatir. Aku merasa tak tega melihat wajah cantiknya terlihat khawatir, kupeluk Ran dengan erat namun pelan. Tak ingin kulukai wanita yang kucintai segenap jiwaku.

"Shi, Shinichi?"

"Ran. Tetaplah disisiku selalu dan selamanya." Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi. Walau hanya mimpi tapi terasa nyata olehku.

"Iya. Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana dan selalu bersamamu, _anata_." Kata Ran membuat hatiku menghangat.

"Tapi kalau mau kau istirahat lagi saja. Hari ini hari libur, jadi lebih baik istirahat total." Lanjutnya sambil memeriksa suhu tubuhku.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah merasa lebih baik melihat senyum manismu itu." Ucapku sedikit mengodanya.

"Mou~ Shinichi baka!" Seru Ran merona.

"Kutunggu di ruang makan ya." Lanjut Ran sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Yah, mungkin nanti akan ku ceritakan mimpiku yang terasa nyata tadi padanya. Untuk saat ini menikmati kebahagiaan kecil ini adalah yang paling menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

**~The End~**

Widya : Huahahahaha mantap kali nih. Bikin fic langsung 3 dalam waktu singkat :D

Shinichi : Wasem, udah shock gue kalo Ran sama Araide-sensei. -…-

Ran : #blush.

Shinichi : Kemarin ficnya nista, sekarang bikin jantungan. Aseeem -….-

Widya : Memangnya kenapa? Suka-suka dong. Kan kubilang mau menyiksamu nii-chan hahahaha #tertawa jahat

Ran : Yah setidaknya ini cukup happy ending kan?

Shinichi : Iya sih. Tapi…

Widya : Tapi apa? Mau lebih sadis? Okeeee nanti kubuatkan, Cuma ya nanti kalo idenya ada buahahahaha.

Shinichi : Wanjiir jangan lah. Ampun deh. Sesekali buat yang sedikit normal kek.

Widya : Mou~ ini sudah normal. Kan itu cuma mimpi nii-chan -…..-

Ran : Tapi kok bisa bikin fic secepat ini, biasanya kan? #lihat fic lama Widya-chan

Widya : Hohoho sekarang aku tak perlu pake laptop, sudah ada aplikasi kayak word gitu di smartphone sih jadi gampang nulis, ada ide langsung tulis hahahaha. Yang fic 'Main Tebak-Tebakan Yuk!' itu bikin pas ada dosen loh wkwkwkwk.

Shinichi : Sejak kapan hp-mu ganti?

Widya : Pas ultah lalu dibelikannya hehehehe :D

Ran : Weeeh, ga boleh itu. Ga baik! Dosen mengajar harus diperhatikan.

Widya : Abisnya ngebosenin dosennya, kan bagus juga berkarya. Lagian memang banyak yang merhatiin kok. Dan nasib buruknya selalu dapat oleh-oleh dibawa kerumah. -…-

Shinichi : Hahahaha kasiannya author ni wkwkwkwk :v

Widya : Huh nii-chan jahat. Lihat saja akan kubuat kau mati di fic berikutnya buahahahaha #ketawa iblis

Ran : Sudahlah kalian berdua ini. Oh ya, langsung tutup aja deh, kepanjangan komen kita bisa di amukin readers.

All : Semuanya silakan Review. Menerima kritikan yang bersifat membangun, bukan menjatuhkan. Kalau berkenan, silakan tulis Review-nya… :D


End file.
